digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boltmon
, , , |encards= , }} Boltmon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the fictional , with " " as a reference to that name. It is a prototype Digimon constructed at the same time as Andromon. Unlike the mechanically-based Andromon, the organically-based Boltmon possessed emotions, as well as power that surpassed Andromon's, but because it was difficult to control and ran wild, it was consigned to oblivion in the darkness. Due to their egos, the scientists who created this unfortunate Digimon denied its own existence, so it began wandering within the darkness of its sorrow.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/p3/5-2.html Digimon Pendulum 3: Boltmon] Attacks *'Tomahawk Crunch'This attack is named "Tomahawk S" in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is named "Tomahawk Stinger" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links, and retains its original name of "Tomahawk Steiner" in Digimon Battle. (Tomahawk ): Easily wields the gigantic carried on its back, which is strong enough to smash its opponents into powder. * and |暴走|Bousou|lit. "Berserk"}} *'Battle Tomahawk' Design Boltmon draws inspiration from the fictional , especially the popular portrayal from the . Etymologies ;Boltmon (ボルトモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Boltmon Variable nullifies all damage to allies for one turn. Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown A Boltmon appears in in the Real World during Valentine's Day and is encountered by Pukumon in the guise of a human. He talks Boltmon into causing chaos and captures Kari Kamiya, Mimi Tachikawa and Sora Takenouchi. The problem is that he just wants a heart. After settles the problem with him and Davis Motomiya's identity crisis, Pukumon appears and uses the Control Spire to prevent normal Digivolution. After Pukumon is chased away by Sagittarimon, Rinkmon, Pteramon, Manbomon, Butterflymon, and Pucchiemon, Boltmon takes his leave. Overall, Boltmon's issues are based on the from . Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Boltmon are major enemies in Ken's side of the Machine Base, Gear Base, Electro Base, Darkness (Ankoku and Yami) Server, Despair Server, and Moon-Server, as well as on Ryo's side of Machine Base 2, Gear Base 2, Electro Base 2, Darkness Base 2, Despair Sever 2, Darkness Server 2, Moon-Server 2. They're also regular enemies in Ken's Side of the Moon-Server. Boltmon are also in the four battles preceding the battle with Millenniummon|a}} in Millenniummon's Castle, as well as in his party in the battle against Ryo. Boltmon digivolves from a line 69 Asuramon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Boltmon is the boss of Metal Empire Dungeon 4. Digimon Tamers A Boltmon was among the Mega Level Digimon that appeared to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Boltmon are normal enemies in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Boltmon card, titled "Tomahawk ST", teaches a Digimon the Tomahawk Steiner technique. Tomahawk Steiner reduces a random enemy's SP.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Fusion Back when was part of the Bagra Army, he fought to conquer a Zone inhabited by Boltmon. When the Boltmon's leader overheard that the Bagra Army was going to level the place, they ran away. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Some Boltmon were seen working for . A Boltmon was with Neo Saiba during the invasion upon Lord 's castle where he killed two Knightmon with an axe longer than usual. He then fought against , but he underestimated the Ultimate Digimon and was cut in half by Leo's sword. Another one was killed by , one of Neo's experiments. Digimon World 2 Boltmon digivolves from SkullMeramon, BlueMeramon and Tinmon. Digimon World 3 Boltmon can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in Kulon Mines and in Kulon Pit. He is also available as a Brown Mega Card with 39/32. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Boltmon digivolves from Andromon and BlueMeramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Boltmon in Bony Drive is a coward and hates fighting, and is unaware of its own strength as a Mega level Digimon. After learning that a Youkomon intends to defeat it, , and WereGarurumon, to fulfil a prophecy it read, Bolton tries to avoid fighting Youkomon and tells the to inform Youkomon that it had drowned in a lake, though Youkomon doesn't believe it. Boltmon then asks the Hero to ask Myotismon to come up with a plan so that it could avoid fighting Youkomon, which Myotismon agrees to do. Myotismon asks Youkomon to fight it as part of the prophecy, and Myotismon uses its magic to make Boltmon appear as though it is actually Myotismon. Youkomon attacks "Myotismon", and when Boltmon tries to run away from conflict, Youkomon is accidentally defeated when it comes into contact with Boltmon's battle axe. Confused as to what was going in, Boltmon assumes it lost to the Youkomon, and then joins the City after being convinced by WereGarurumon and Myotismon. Bolton joins the entertainment district and opens a quiz game. Boltmon is a Hand-To-Hand Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Zudomon, BlueMeramon, and MetalGreymon (Blue), and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with VenomMyotismon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Boltmon is #335, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 327 HP, 322 MP, 172 Attack, 144 Defense, 116 Spirit, 125 Speed, and 71 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Heroic Guard, Healthy Body, and Gladiator traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Boltmon is a salesmen at in one of the Dark areas, he can be found in the Thriller Ruins after completing GrapLeomon's Species quest. Boltmon digivolves from Vajramon. In order to digivolve to Boltmon, your Digimon must be at least level 46, with 12,500 Machine experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Boltmon. Boltmon can also DNA digivolve from Volcamon and Tekkamon, if the base Digimon is at least level 41, with 9100 Machine experience, and 260 attack. Boltmon can be hatched from the Machine Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Boltmon is #228, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Earth elements and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Paralysis Barrier, God Eye, and Stun Barrier, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. Boltmon digivolves from Volcamon and Andromon. In order to digivolve into Boltmon, your Digimon must be at least level 39 with 150 attack and 150 defense, but only once you have befriended an Andromon. It can be hatched from the Metal DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Boltmon DigiFuses from Ogremon, Andromon, and Sinduramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Boltmon is a Electric Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from SkullMeramon, Pumpkinmon, and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Tomahawk Stinger and its support skill is Immobility, which prevents stunning. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Boltmon is #286 and is a Electric Data Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from SkullMeramon, Pumpkinmon, and BlueMeramon. Its special attack is Tomahawk Stinger and its support skill is Immobility, which prevents stunning. Digimon Battle Boltmon digivolves from BlueMeramon at level 41. Digimon Masters Boltmon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. Boltmon digivolves from SkullMeramon or Pumpkinmon, and Boltmon (SkullMeramon) can digivolve to Gankoomon. Digimon All-Star Rumble Boltmon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the King's Castle and Lava Pit story mode stages. They guard all attacks with their tomahawks and are only vulnerable when they throw their weapons for powerful, long-ranged strikes. If they do guard an attack, however, they will throw their weapons in the direction that they guard. Digimon Heroes! Boltmon is card 5-992. Digimon Links Boltmon digivolves from SkullMeramon, Pumpkinmon, and BlueMeramon. Digimon ReArise Boltmon may digivolve from BlueMeramon. Notes and References de:Boltmon